


Skin Hungry

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, answer to a Kink Meme Prompt.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: <span class="small">Prompt: Kirk/Spock. Naked Spock, fully clothed Kirk. Wall sex. Bottom Spock.</span>, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=2796126#t2796126">here</a> at the  Meme, Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Another answered prompt with no redeeming plot whatsoever, which is a bit more polished than the original version.

“I love to touch your skin,” murmured Jim, nuzzling Spock’s neck. 

Spock shivered and dropped his head back. Jim mouthed his Adam’s apple. He licked the hard curve of cartilage twice, slow and lingering, tasting the skin before grazing it lightly with his teeth. 

Spock’s left hand cradled against the back of Jim’s head and pushed against him to draw him closer. Jim was able to keep himself in place because Spock restrained his strength so that the push was gentle, more of a suggestion than a demand. 

Delighted, Jim shifted up and caught Spock’s open mouth with his own. He groaned at the wet hunger he found there. The heat of Spock’s kiss was like a siren call. He shivered and pressed up tighter against Spock’s body until they fetched up against the bulkhead of Spock’s quarters.

“Let me take off your clothes?” asked Jim, pulling back enough to whisper into Spock’s pointed ear.

“Yes, Jim,” Spock agreed softly. 

It took a moment for Jim to tug Spock’s outer and inner uniform shirt off. Then Jim loosened the fastenings of Spock’s pants, tugging the black fabric down. He made sure to pull his underwear along with it so that it pooled down at his feet. Jim was glad that Spock had gotten as far as taking off his boots before Jim had ambushed him. But then, Jim often wasn’t patient enough to resist a Spock that was undressing even if he’d only gotten as far as his shoes.

Spock’s erection bobbed into the air. It was flushed a deep green and slick when Jim wrapped his hand around it. Beads of white pearlescent semen were already dripping down the head. Jim smeared his thumb with it along the length until he had Spock’s balls cupped in his hand. He rubbed that wet thumb against gently them before moving his hand up the length of Spock’s cock again.

“There is a bed available for us to use,” said Spock, his voice rougher than usual. The sound was like a trail of heat sliding down Jim’s spine. Spock’s hips shifting in slight movements making Jim tightened his hand on him. 

“Nah,” said Jim, rubbing his nose against Spock’s neck again. He loved how Spock smelled especially when he was so turned on that he had to concentrate to speak coherently. It made him so hot. “This wall is nice.”

Spock huffed softly but didn’t protest though he was taking the brunt of the bulkhead’s low temperature against his bare back. He did move enough so that he got his naked thigh against Jim’s own hard cock. Jim panted and he could feel his cock leaving wetness inside of his pants. It made him desperately glad that Starfleet uniforms stretched.

Jim groaned and pressed back against Spock. 

“Where did I last leave the lube?” muttered Jim, more to himself than to Spock. 

“I believe-” gasped Spock, “that… you have… have left it near the-” Spock whimpered in a way that nearly gutted Jim with lust. “-near the bed.”

Fuck. Spock was hot this way. 

He was no longer so tightly controlled that he was difficult to read. Jim had to doubt at all what Spock was feeling. It was there in Spock’s eyes. Blown with lust until they were more black rather than brown. His self-control was the last thing on Spock’s mind. 

Jim kissed him hard before he pulled back. He found the lube with lightning speed and got back to Spock’s side just as quickly. 

Spock had taken the opportunity to turn around against he wall. He’d stepped of his clothes and had spread his legs, and leaned forward on his forearms so that the light of the room highlighted his ass. 

Jim had to bite his lower lip, and his cock twitched. 

“God, Spock. How you look,” Jim gasped, “it’s fucking incredible.”

A flush of green deepened in Spock’s neck and to the tip of his ears. 

Jim squeezed the tube of lube and finished the last of it coating his fingers. He pressed his fingers against he curve, slipping between those muscular cheeks until he had his forefinger against the ring of muscle of Spock’s opening. 

Spock’s head dropped forward, and his legs spread even further. His body relaxed against Jim’s familiar touch with an ease that made Jim whimper. 

Just the idea that Spock knew his touch like his, that he accepted it so easily was the sort of thing that blew Jim’s mind.

It didn’t take much to get Spock ready. That was one of those benefits of Vulcan control that Jim could appreciate. The complete control over their own bodies that made this so very easy. 

Jim unfastened his own pants, freeing his cock past his underwear and slicked himself with the leftover lube. Then he pressed against Spock’s body, guiding himself until the head of his cock was in Spock. 

Then he inhaled sharply and slid in slowly. 

As soon as he was completely inside of Spock, he grasped Spock’s hips and mouthed the back of his neck. The end of Spock’s hair trailing to a point at his nape tickled Jim’s nose. 

“Jim,” moaned Spock and he arched his back. “Fuck me.”

Whatever tattered control Jim had had over his own body was destroyed by those words and he began moving. Fast shallow thrusts, turned into long slow pulls back and to rapid pushes in. Jim alternated his movements and the twist of hips. 

He tried to make it last until he had pushed Spock’s patience beyond his normally incredible limits, and he tightened around Jim’s cock reducing Jim to fast hard thrusts and mindless hunger

Spock’s hips moved back hard, and Jim tightened his grip on him. 

He slid a hand around Spock’s abdomen until he reached Spock’s hard-on. His touch was enough to push Spock’s pleasure to the peak and he came hard against the wall. Semen streaked the bulkhead and dripped from Jim’s hand. Jim bit Spock’s shoulder and muffled his cry against his pale skin. Then Jim licked the spot he’d bitten in mute apology before he lifted his head to catch the corner of Spock’s mouth in a tender kiss.

Yeah, Jim would never be able to get enough of Spock’s skin even if he lived a hundred lifetimes.

End


End file.
